1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium and an image recording set.
2. Background Art
In image forming methods using aqueous inkjet inks, recording media having a coated layer such as offset printing media have been used to acquire the image quality with gloss. However, unlike recording media having no coated layer, aqueous ink does not easily penetrate into the recording media so that droplets are unified on the surfaces of the recording media, which leads to occurrence of beading at interfaces of different color inks or an ink and the recording medium. In addition, the surface of the image on a recording medium glitters like a metal when it is viewed from a particular angle, which is a drawback referred to as bronzing.
In an attempt to solve this, a bronzing resistance agent is added to an aqueous ink used to form images on a recording medium by jetting.
Also, to reduce the impact of bronzing of black ink, selecting a thin black ink or an extremely thin black ink depending on pixel values is proposed for image formation.
Moreover, a cyan dye ink having a particular structure is used to reduce the level of bronzing.